1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeable lens and a camera constituting a lens-interchangeable camera system, and particularly to motor energization control in the interchangeable lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interchangeable lenses are provided with various driven member such as a focus lens, an aperture stop, zoom (magnification-varying) lens and an image stabilizing (image blur correcting) lens and with motors to move or actuate them. For such interchangeable lenses, reduction of power consumption is required.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2012-004949 discloses a lens-interchangeable camera system in which, for sake of reducing power consumption, an interchangeable lens sends information showing presence or absence of an object member to be controlled to a camera, and the camera causes the interchangeable lens to stop its operation depending on the presence or absence of the object member.
In addition to necessity of such reduction of power consumption for the interchangeable lens, silence achieved by suppressing generation of noise when driving a motor provided in the interchangeable lens during video capturing is required. Particularly, as the noise generated from the motor, vibration sound caused by vibration of the motor when drive thereof is started and stopped is required to be reduced.